Un noel inoubliable
by cassiewright
Summary: OS fait pour un forum spécial Noël. Mcdanno.


C'était le 24 décembre, Danny n'était pas des plus joyeux. Il était assis sur son canapé, une bière à la main, à regarder un vieux film qui passait à la télé. Il devait avoir sa fille, mais cette dernière avait eu l'opportunité d'aller dans un grand parc d'attraction sur le continent avec sa meilleure amie. Même s'il était triste de ne pas avoir sa fille, il avait accepté qu'elle y aille.

Steve lui avait proposé de passer la journée du 25 avec Mary, Cath et lui, mais il avait refusé. Il aurait aimé y aller, mais sans Cath. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait la jeune femme mais elle avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas et n'aurait jamais, l'amour de Steve.

Il avait eu du mal a accepté son attirance pour son patron et ami, mais la vérité lui avait explosé au visage quand le seal avait été prisonnier de Wo Fat en Corée du Nord. Il avait eu si peur pour lui. Il était encore plus nerveux, à fleur de peau que d'habitude. Cela faisait presque onze mois à présent. Onze mois de faux sourire, de semblant, de tromperie, de masque. Jusqu'à cette après midi.

Même en étant le 24 Décembre, les malfrats rôdaient toujours. L'équipe du five o enquêtait depuis trois jours quand dans l'après midi, ils bouclaient leur enquête.

Les dossiers attendraient le 26, les cousins étaient partis rejoindre leur famille, il ne restait plus que le seal et le lieutenant.

Le brun était venu voir le blond dans son bureau pour lui demander une nouvelle fois s'il voulait venir, mais comme les fois précédentes, le blond refusait. A bout de nerfs, le brun craquait en haussant le ton.

- qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Ça fait presque un an que tu t'éloignes, que tu ne viens plus boire une bière avec moi, que tu n'amènes plus Grace pour qu'elle profite de ma plage privé, que tu ne m'appelles plus babe !

- au lieu de me prendre la tête tu devrais rejoindre Catherine, elle doit t'attendre.

- je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne me diras p…

Le blond aussi avait craqué. Il lui avait agrippé la nuque et avait posé dans un geste rapide, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- voilà ce qu'il y a ! j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Je suis toujours hétéro, aucun homme me plaît à part toi ! Mais rassures toi, maintenant que tu le sais, je vais prendre mes dispositions, tu auras ma démission après Noël.

Sur ces paroles il avait quitté les bureaux.

Danny se levait pour prendre une deuxième bière quand on frappait à sa porte. Il allait ouvrir se demandant qui pouvait venir à presque vingt et une heure en ce soir de réveillon, qu'en voyant la personne devant le seuil de son appartement, son coeur commençait à battre à tout allure.

- Steve ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devais pas être avec Cath ?

Tout en parlant il le faisait entrer puis il fermait la porte.

Le brun ne répondait pas.

- Steve ?

Danny posait sa main droite sur le bras droit de Steve qui était dos à lui.

- Babe ?

Le seal n'avait toujours pas parlé mais agit. Il s'était retourné pour agripper la nuque de son lieutenant puis avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser sauvage, fougueux mais pourtant Danny y ressentait une certaine douceur. Il voulait y répondre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il repoussait son patron.

- Steve qu'est-ce que…

De nouveau le brun prenait possession de ses lèvres. Comme il l'avait fait le jour de leur rencontre, Danny donnait un coup de poing à Steve.

- putain tu vas répondre !

Il fusillait le brun du regard le coeur battant la chamade. Quand enfin ce dernier prenait la parole, les battements du coeur du blond accélérait encore plus la cadence.

- Catherine et moi c'est finit. Elle n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu es ce que je veux.

Toi, un seal, tu veux un homme ? Moi ?

- plus que tout.

- tu l'as réalisé comment ? Tu as vu Catherine et tu t'es dit , mince elle serait mieux en blonde, boudiné et mal rasé ?

Le brun souriait.

- oui, et aussi être sarcastique, colérique, râleuse, sexy.

- se….

Le seal avait de nouveau pris possession des lèvres du lieutenant. Ce dernier rompait de nouveau le baiser mais sans colère.

- pourquoi ce soir Steve ?

- car tu m'as embrassé. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressentais depuis que tu t'éloignais de moi.

- attends, attends. C'est mon baiser qui t'a fait comprendre ?

- oui.

- c'est quoi ? La magie de Noël ? Tu te fou de moi ?!

Le brun souriait encore.

- tu te fou vraiment de moi ! Arrêtes de sourire comme ça c'est…

De nouveau le brun l'embrasser.

- je t'aime Danny.

Le blond s'était figé. Le seal ne pouvait pas pousser la plaisanterie à ce point, il le savait, il le voyait dans son regard. Steve l'aimait.

D'une voix tremblante…

- babe, je t'aime aussi.

Il caressait l'une des joues du Seal alors que ce dernier lui caressait les hanches. Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau tendrement, amoureusement, longuement.

Ils avaient passé la fin de soirée à s'embrasser, à se câliner comme deux adolescents. Ils avaient dormi ensemble, simplement dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Danny était réveillé par l'odeur de café. Son brun lui tendait une tasse. Après en avoir bu quelques gorgées, ils échangeaient un baiser se souhaitant ''bonjour''.

A bout de souffle, front contre front, le sourire aux lèvres, le brun prenait la parole.

- Joyeux Noël bou.

- Joyeux Noël babe.

Mary avait était heureuse de trouver Danny chez son frère et encore plus en apprenant qu'ils étaient en couple. Elle avait enfin pu dire qu'elle n'aimait pas Catherine mais qu'elle s'était tu pour ne pas blesser son frère.

Grace avait appelé son père ce qui lui avait réchauffé un peu plus le coeur.

Il s'était endormi une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son homme en se disant que les miracles de Noël existait finalement. Il avait rit en se disant ça trouvant qu'il ressemblait réellement à une adolescente. Mais peu importe, il avait l'homme qu'il aimait et c'est ce qui comptait.

**Fin **


End file.
